


A second chance at life

by hiimnew



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: might have trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimnew/pseuds/hiimnew
Summary: i'm not very good so I do apologize for mistakes and such.When the team is regressed to teenagers with no way of reversing it, Tony has a melt down and the team learn more about the real Tony stark. They have to deal with the fact of never being themselves again, breaking relationships, watching friends die, and struggling to survive themselves. Many things await the Avengers and not everything is sunshine and rainbows, it's more like sink holes and floods.





	1. Waking up to a nightmare

Tony hated magic more so when it can’t reversed and sending them back to being teenagers. Seriously people think because they sent them back to being teenagers that they would be any less. Everyone still had their powers and soldier serum so that was fun and Tony still had extremis and reactor free. It’s been a week since it happened and Tony could remember every detail after that very vitally even if he didn’t want to.

They had been changed which knocked them out for a few before they woke up in SHEILD’s med bays. Tony woke up ripping the IV from his arm and standing up looking around knowing something was wrong. He finally catches his reflect in one of the ceiling to floor windows and his heart stutters. He was staring back at his seventeen year old self; he could see the needle marks in his elbows, the scars and burns along his arms. He had bruises from the battle but they stayed to his face bruising his jaw, temple and cheek. Someone had put him in a thin white shirt and soft blue pants. He was scared and pissed as he ran through the halls until he came across the debriefing room and saw the others. They two ere in the same clothes and all roughly the same age range and funnily enough Wanda was now the oldest or one of the oldest at 20.

He caught Fury’s eye and watched as head swirled his way and Coulson came the door open behind him.

“Tony you need to calm down” He had his hands out 

“NO! What THE FUCK IS THIS” Tony screamed his nails cutting into his palms

“Tony. Stop, calm down we’ll explain everything” Coulson tried taking a step forward

“NO!”Tony screamed and lashed out 

“Tony stop” Coulson said as the other agents went grabbing the boy

“NO! NO! NO! Let go” Tony screamed struggling against them

“Let him go” Coulson ordered as the rest of the team stood up but Fury was faster

“Anthony Edward Stark!” He demanded getting his attention

“Nick” Tony breathed out as he stopped struggling

“I don’t understand, what’s going on? Why is this?” Tony was trying to think of the right questions as they agents let him go

“Come here” Fury said and watched as the boy walked over

“This can’t be reversed Tones, I’ve already tried everything” He said leaning down and putting a hand in Tony’s hair

“Please be lying to me” Tony said shaking tears in his eyes

“Not this time” Fury said standing up and removing his hand

“LIE TO ME” Tony screamed grabbing him by the shirt tears streaming down his cheeks

“Tony” Bruce said cautiously 

“LIE TO ME NICK” He screamed again pressing his face into the older mans shirt

“Stark” Funnily it was Wanda concern heavy in her voice

“Please” Tony whispered his hands tightening in Fury’s shirt

“I can’t do anything. No one can” Fury said looking down at the boy

Tony nodded pushing back and releasing the shirt before he started running down the hall doing hands that tried to grab him. He ignored people calling his name, people trying to catch him and just kept running. Head up tears still pouring down his face breathing threw his mouth as he ran faster and faster. His bare feet started to hurt after however long he’s been running but he didn’t stop until he found the armour and climbed in. He told FRIDAY to take him home and the armour blaster out of the holding bay and made a beeline for the compound a the speed of light. The armour dropped him on the roof and he shakily entered the building going to his floor. The very top floor belong to him alone and he had it shut down no-one in or out and black out. There was no way for someone to enter the floor now and the lights were one shift away from complete darkness. He changed and had FRIDAY order him new clothes and to get rid of the old ones. He pulled on some ripped skinny jeans that were still a size or two too big and a Avenged Sevenfold t-short also too big. He grabbed a black hoodie and left his room going to the open living room and moving around the furniture. He emptied the room completely and only left a few giant permanent markers there. 

He set down the markers and the hoodie before going room to room. He gathered bottles of booze, razor blades, packs of cigarettes, lighters, and bottles of pills. He placed them in the centre of the room on the ground and then sat in front of them crossing his legs. He stared at them for a minute before glancing out the window where he huffed a watery laugh at the beautiful view. He grabbed a lighted and a pack of cigarettes and dumped them out picking on up and lighting it. Tony had almost forgotten the taste of them, he laughed hand holding the cigarette pressed to his forehead before it went back in his mouth. He smoked one after the other putting them out on his arms like he used to which he learned from Howard. He drank as he smoked and thought of Pepper, Happy and Rodney they were still the same age. He would be watching them die while he grew old again. It went on for hours depressing thoughts while he sobbed curled in on himself. 

It’s dark before he knows it and he’s already gone through two bottles of booze, two cigarette packs, a pill bottle and cut along one forearm. He’s fuzzy as he laughs pills in his mouth swallowing before washing it down with a swig of booze and a cigarette in his mouth. He rolls over and gets on his knees grabbing a marker and begins dragging on the tiled floor. He draws a huge pair of wings spread out and broken, feather missing, wings ripped and crooked, and some area burned or burning. He doesn’t stop it becomes a pattern to hold him through the next three days. He doesn’t sleep or eat just follows his pattern even when FRIDAY tells him the team is back and want to see him. Cigarette, pills, booze, cigarette, razor, booze and repeat all the while drawing on the floor, the walls, and the ceiling. By four days the room looks insane covered in dark scary drawings, pills and booze slipped on the floor. Cigarette butts littered the floor in pools of blood and sweat and blood covered razor blades stuck out of the wall. Day five there are no more booze, most of the pills gone, no more usable razors and only one cigarette left. Tony stares down at the cigarette his mind hazy and a slow whirl of insanity by now. He laughed this way exactly what he was like when he was seventeen.

He was covered in sweat and blood, his clothes covered too. He had left bloody foot prints where every he stepped and bloody hand prints where ever he touch. He had claw marks along his upper arms, face and neck. His forearms were covered in open cuts and painful burns that soaked in the blood that poured down in lazy rivers. Tony runs a bloody hand through his hair using the blood to slick back the thick brown curls before laughing some more. He laughs so hard he has to bend over and clutch his stomach. He picks up the cigarette and lights it letting it sit in his mouth as he blows the smoke through his nose and watches the sun rise. Five days of reliving memories and the unforgiving reality, he smiles a little smile and picks up the last marker. Tony uncaps the marker and shifts the cigarette in his mouth and walks up to the window. Too used to drug and booze to overdose himself and still remains somewhat normal. Tony stands there for a moment before pressing down hard and starts to draw the black lights cutting the sun into pieces. He draws a scarily realistic mouth, the smile un-normal and sends chills through the room; the teeth sharp and the mouth is surrounded by shadow hands and arms.

Tony laughs as he stumbles back letting the marker and cigarette drop to the ground, the cigarette sizzling in a pool of booze and the marker clattering on the tiles. Tony stumbles back until he falls back and lands hard on the tiles not even feeling with everything pumping through his system. He lands perfectly on the wings looking like an angel fallen and crashed landed on the earth no longer able to fly. He crashes in slow motion his body falling back and thumping into the cold tiles bouncing a little. His head bounces seconds after his body, his hair flopping with the force, his eyes closed, and his face peaceful. His right arm crooked up limp cross the shoulder of the right wing, his left laying a little ways from his body; his body twisted slightly to the right, his left leg stretched straight and his right curled a little foot almost against his left knee. FRIDAY uses this too unlock the lock door and lights up the room unlocking the vents, doors and window. Downstairs in the living room the avengers are sitting worried but trying to get on, Fury and Coulson with them making sure they get everything settled. 

They hear FRIDAY say that she’s taken down the lock and that Tony was, well she didn’t know what to say and simply let them go up. Steve is first to enter and stumbles back into the doorway shocked and pale, Sam and Wanda go around him up they did the same shocked and pale they leaned against the walls. Clint rushes forward Natasha and Bruce on his heels and shocked and scared as they are they still run forward calling Tony’s name. Barnes takes in the room and Tony and he has to say he was un-nerved by it all, it was way worse than he could imagine.

“I’ll go call an ambulance” Coulson says running for a phone

“No, don’t” Fury said catching his arm stopping him

“What?!”  
“Seriously?!”  
“He needs help”  
“This is-“ People called out

“No he’s fine believe me I’ve known Tony since he was a baby I’ve already lived through this more times than I’d like to admit. Tony knows where his overdose line is, he’s crossed it rough times to know” Fury says walking over

“Fury” Coulson say wearily as he watches Fury walk ignoring the mess and drawings

“Tony, come on” He says squatting down next to the lying boy gently patting his cheek

“I don’t think-“ Sam starts to say

“Nick?” Tony mumbles moving his head towards Fury, eyes barley open

“I’m not doing this again boy” Fury says standing up

“Oh fuck you” Tony mumbles sitting up his head still hanging 

“I’m serious Tony” Fury says as the others finally come closer

“Again fuck you” Tony said blindly reaching up

“You have some explaining to do” Fury says catching the boys hand and pulling him up

“No” Tony says like a child, his eyes still squeezed shut as he palms them

“I’ve done this already Tony. You have other people in your life now. I’m not going to be around as much, Jarvis has no body now, Peggy is gone, Anna is gone, there is no one to check if you haven killed yourself yet” Fury said shaking his head and rubbing his temple

“I can do what I fucking want” Tony says kicking Fury lazily in the shin

“Tony” Bruce says quietly from behind

“mmmmh” Tony says looking overlies shoulder at Bruce

“We should talk, yeah?” He’s fiddling with his shirt hem

“We are talking Stark” Natasha says hands on her hips

“Why Natasha-lee-“ Tony starts to say looking at her

“Fury” He cuts himself off grabbing Nicks shirt and squeezing his eyes shut

“Yeah, Yeah, Steve can you get a chair. Preferably one with a back” Fury asks grabbing Tony’s arm

“Yes sir” Steve runs off returning a few minutes later with a chair that has a back

“Good, thank you. Okay sit” Fury says pushing Tony into the chair

“This is so nostalgic huh Fury? more people though I guess” Tony mumbles throwing his head back and cover his face with his arms

“Tony-“ Fury starts but Tony cuts him off

“Oh good do remember what Howard would do?He would-“ Fury cuts him off

“Stop. Don’t go driving yourself into another trip” Fury says glaring at the boy

“We’ll talk later. Get clean up” Fury says getting everyone to leave the room

As they leave Tony starts laughing tipping sideways in the chair before leaning over and laughing harder. They leave seconds later and it takes Tony another few minutes to stop laughing. He has FRIDAY clean up the slipped pills, booze, cigarette butts and razors but has her leave the drawings. While FRIDAY cleans up Tony heads to his bathroom and steps out of his clothes and gets into the hot water. He scrubs himself silly getting off the blood, sweat and dirt before getting out and drying his body. FRIDAY has already gotten his new clothes and left the clothes and shoes in his room, so Tony heads in there first. Tony digs until he finds some black boxer shorts and tugs them on dropping the towel around his waist and then pulls on some heavily ripped black skinny jeans. He pauses dressing there and grabs a roll of bandages from the top of one of the dressers and whistles while he winds the bandages up his arms. Arms bandages he drags through again before finally, finally finding a Skillet band t0shirt and pulling it on. FRIDAY was still cleaning so Tony decided that he would go about putting things away which also gave him a chance to look at everything. 

Tony put things away for over an hour but at least he had something for everything he had to throw away. Plus a few extras that he wanted when he was picking stuff out on that first day. Tony finally feels hungry then and leaves his room walking down the cold halls. The sun was warming where ever it touched but Tony liked the cold halls; Tony walked into the living room and sighed happily at the sight of his madness. FRIDAY the good girl she was left his drawings that had consumed him over the days and he had to admit they looked better in the sun. Tony made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge digging around until he found something he approved of. Tony still had his adult mind and everything he lost when he went back to being a teenager but Tony’s teenage brain was the personality he had now. Tony ate whatever he grabbed out laughing frown at the thigh of having to relive his whole life. What were they going to tell the world? would they go to school? no they wouldn’t go to school they still had their adult knowledge. He sighed and stood up stretching watching as he flexed little red lines appeared across his toned tanned body. Extremis was something Tony like to know he had, it made him faster and stronger which he loved because he hated how adult him was always apprised because he was a normal human.

Tony grinned pulling up his shirt and looking down at his tanned torso covered in lean muscle, barely any body fat. He was still strong like before only now people would notice it more which was a little upsetting because adult him was always taken for granted. Fury would want to see him soon, he kind of wanted to see Fury too, at this age Fury was his rock in a way. He trusted Fury to always save him, find him, avenge him, he knew Fury wouldn’t abandon him like he figured everyone else would. Yawning Tony grabbed one last grape and popped it into his mouth as he went to the elevator and hopped in. FRIDAY would take him to the right floor which turned out to be the ground floor which wasn’t really that much of a surprised to be honest. The elevator dinged and Tony walked out and saw the group sitting in the main room along couches and chairs. The mood was tense and Tony sighed tucking his hands in his pockets and walked the rest of the way over stooping behind where Fury sat on one of the couches. 

“Now we can get started” Fury said as Tony looked down on him

“Do we really-“ Tony started

“YES” about everyone else in the room shouted

“Fine” Tony said rolling his eyes

“Where do even start?” Tony asked looking up at the group

“Fury, can you please loop us in” Coulson asked tiredly 

“I don’t mind” Fury said crossing his left leg over his right, his face not changing

“Thank you” Coulson said nodding his head

“Then lets see. I first met Tony when he was still an infant Maria came to the SHEILD headquarters with him. I didn’t see him again until he was five and then i would watch him while Howard worked or trained him since he was a target. It went on until he was ten, thats when the change happened.” Fury paused as Tony frowned and kicked the couch, he sighed and continued

“It was small, a few cuts here and there. Disappearing into his room for a few days. A bottle going missing every now and then. Random bruising, and by thirteen everything kind of exploded. I went to check on him one day and found in a similar state to what we saw today, it was more mild but it got worse everyday until he was twenty-five and then it went back to how he was when he was thirteen” Fury said watching the group

“You said he knew his limit?” Bruce asked dreading the awsnser 

“Yeah that I should do” Tony said sucking on his bottom lip

“Tony” Steve said wearily, he and everyone else excluding Fury looked pale and worried

“Um lets see, do want just the suicide attempts?” Tony asked still sucking his bottom lip

“Yeah just that” Clint said shakily 

“Okay um nobody freak out okay?” Tony asked his eyes a little pleading

“Oh god” Bruce said as he looked sick

“Okay quick then, like a bandaid. Um lets see the first attempt was when I was ten my dad found me next to an empty bottle of pills, he beat the shit out of me. To make this easier for some, by the time I was thirty I had roughly twenty-four suicide attempt” Tony said sheepishly

“Oh my god” Wanda rushed out of the room towards a bathroom

“This is so wrong” Sam said holding his head

“I thought” Clint cut himself off

“I don’t like where this is going” Natasha sighed leaning back

“I feel sick” Steve said rubbing his eyes

“Tony” Bruce whined pitifully

“This, none of this was even mentioned in your file” Coulson said as Barnes just watched him

“Yeah as far as the world knows I have never attempted suicide or been to rehab, or you know the mental hospital” Tony said shrugging as Wanda walked back in

“Okay hold up. Rehab, Mental hospital?” Clint asked holding up a hand

“Yeah um, six rehab stints and twelve mental hospital hospitalizations.” Tony said looking away fro a second

“Oh my god” Sam said pressing his palms into his eyes

“Tony did you want any of those?” Coulson asked scared of the answer 

“Um No” Tony said having to think for a second

“You were forced into those” Bruce said looking sick

“Yep kicking and screaming literally too. padded rooms, forced medication, restraints all the good stuff” Tony said rocking on his heels

“What the literal fuck” Natasha sighed out

“So anyway back on topic, by the time I was thirty I tried twenty -four times. four times by pills, five by cutting my wrists, two by drowning, once by hanging, six times by jumping, two by gas, two by poison, and two shooting myself.” Tony said not looking at them

“The fuck” Clint breathed out

“That is so wrong” Natasha said looking sick herself

“I never” Wanda cut herself off shocked

“I can could never even think of some of that” Sam breathed out

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Bruce said he was crying

“Tony what even” Steve tried but he was crying too

“Did you ever get proper help?” Coulson asked 

“Um no?” Tony asked 

“What do you mean?” Coulson asked watching him

“Well dad just bought more pills thinking I could self medicate I guess or he beat the shit out of me or throw me into some place for a few months. Jarvis wasn’t allowed to talk about it, my dad didn’t want it getting out. I always scared the therapists so no-one would take me. stuff like that” Tony said pursing his lips at the memories

“I can’t believe this happened” Steve said tears still pouring out as he looked at Tony

“What the hell is your head now?” Clint asked a little green

“How can you act like you are? did?” Sam asked 

“I don’t know just kind of always been twisted I guess” Tony shrugged

“Well you get the gist of it now” Fury said sighing to himself

Before anyone could say anything Tony was pulled into a hug Bruce who was squeezing him tightly. And was soon being the centre of a hug pile that excluded Fury and Barnes who were both just watching. They let him go soon enough and spread out needing to think and blow off some steam. Fury and Coulson went back to SHEILD leaving Barnes and Tony in the main room a little lost in the silence. Tony glanced over at Barnes who was sitting int he corner of the couch one leg of the other watching him, an arm around the top of the couch and hand holding his head. Not knowing what to do Tony just made sue that everyone was equipped for their new lives and headed down to the shop. In the shop Tony sits down on his wheely chair and wheels himself over to his main table and pulled up some holograms. Tony had been thinking about Barnes’s arm which the magic had shrunk along with his body thankfully but he still needed a new one. So Tony spent most of the day in the shop working on the designs and schematics of the arm. It was a task and that made Tony happy he loved a challenge and Barnes’s arm was a great one.

It’s late when FRIDAY tells him that the others are ordering pizza and that he should join them. Tony thought about it and finally agreed with FRIDAY he should eat and he was a little hungry so yes he was going up to join them. And oh boy was he unsure about this because come on he literally just shattered everything they thought about him. This was going to be horrible and that thought alone made Tony freeze in the staircase, hand gripping the railing and staring ahead. This was a bad idea, a really bad idea, Tony very slowly started to back down the stairs looking down when he heard the staircase door open. Nobody used the stairs or they rarely did since the elevator went everywhere but no, not with Tony’s luck. He watched as the sliver of light got bigger until the door was fully open and a shadow appeared on the stairs.

“Backing out Stark?” Barnes asked hand still on the door knob

“Th-That’s not-“ Tony sputtered quickly looking up wide eyed

“Really?” Barnes asks raising a brow

“Fuck off” Tony growled shakily 

“Come on, give me your hand” Barnes says reaching out his hand

“Why?” Tony asked eyeing his hand

“It’ll be easier, come on lets go” Barnes says his hand still out

“….” Tony opened and closed his mouth a couple times

“Fine”Tony sighed reaching out

“Never alone” Barnes says clasping Tony’s hand and pulling up the stairs

“That’s not-“ Tony sighs his eyes looking a little sad

“Never alone” Barnes cuts him off firmly and tugs him out of the stairwell

Barnes doesn’t let go of his hand and tugs him along the hall and into the main room already full of people and pizza on the coffee tables. They look up and Barnes pulls Tony forward and pushes his back lightly making Tony look back at him. Barnes stares back and walks over to a couch and sits down leaving Tony standing there for a moment until Tony sighs and gives up going to find a seat. Tony just passes the couch with Natasha, Clint and Bruce when Natasha’s hand grabs his and pulls him onto the couch. Tony lands with a thud flowing over the arm of the couch and into Natasha and the back of the couch. His head is on her shoulder when he looks up at her unimpressed ignoring the chuckles from the room. Natasha simply lets go of his arm and helps him sit up properly on the couch before grabbing him a plate of pizza. It’s normal and that makes Tony sag in relief as he watches the others who were watching a movie eating and talking. It was like nothing really changed but he could tell that it was still a little forced but he couldn’t blame them really. 

Tony’s lost in though picking at his pizza and staring at his plate which the others notice but they try to act like nothing is wrong. Tony makes it half way through the movie before he pushes away his plate most of his pizza still there and stands up walking towards the elevator. His body is tense and his features are a little harsh showing he’s angry but he doesn’t stop he gets in and hit the button for his floor. It’s silent before they all sigh and go back to the forced little normality they had. Tony exits the elevator and walks down the hall to the living room still bare except for the drawings he had FRIDAY photograph for him. He stares at them for a long time until he’s filled with rage and with heavy steps he leaves the room coming back with cleaner, rags and sponges. He has his music up until its blocking out his screams and he throws around the soapy water and dropping to his knees scrubbing away the black lines. He ignores his screams, he ignores his cracked knuckles, he ignores the black water, he ignores the way erasing the drawings hurt him and he ignores the tears streaming down his face. Tony doesn’t stop scrubbing until everything is gone and by them it’s past midnight and he’s tired, tired of everything. Tony sighs as he drops the sponge next to the other cleaning supplies and goes to the window sliding his back down the now crystal clean glass. Thumping to the floor Tony lets his legs stretch out and his hands rub the clean floor still slightly wet. Tony has his head hanging as he breaths before he pushes himself the rest of the way down to lay on his back, his head touching the window. 

Tony falls asleep curled against the window and when morning comes the sun hits the clean cream walls and soft marble tiles. Tony wakes up early in the morning but normal human time his back to warm from being in the sun. He ignores the pain he feels from sleeping on the tiles but gets up and heads to his room. He needed to change so he tugs off his shirt the same time as he kicks off his jeans. His arms needed to be re-bandaged and his fingers were stained black from the ink. He sighs unwrapping the bandages leaving them in a piled on his wet clothes and pulls open draws for new clothes. He pulls out a pair of red harem pants and pulls then on before going to find a shirt from the closet. Tony’s tugging a grey shirt over his head and bandaged arms when Bruce walks in and pauses at the closet door. Tony stares at him for a moment before tugging the shirt on the rest of the way and pulling up the sleeves a bit showing the new clean bandages. His fingers were still stained black but there wasn’t much he could do about that anyway, so he combs his fingers through his hair.

“Morning” Tony says leaving the closet passing Bruce

“Morning Tony” Bruce says quietly watching the other boy pick up the wet clothes

“What’s up?” Tony asks dumping the wet stuff into a hamper

“Came to see you. You cleaned up the drawings?” Bruce asked timidly

“Yep, nothing to worry about Bruce” Tony says patting the boy on the shoulder 

“Okay, um the others were thinking of having another talk” Bruce says following Tony out

“Sure why not?” Tony says sarcastically but he still goes to the elevator

The boys head down and join everyone else in the living room on Steve’s floor his still styled like a modern mix of the forties. Tony takes everyone in then while they finish getting set up. Bruce and his floppy curls, wire rim glasses, a long sleeve white shirt and black sweat pants. Wanda wearing a red dress and grey sweater, her black hair pulled up. Sam was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt. Clint was wearing a grey tank top and blue ripped jeans, a pair of sunglasses on his head. Steve with his white t-shirt and blue jeans curled up on a couch. Natasha had her hair down wearing black leggings and grey hoodie over a black sports bra. Bucky was wearing ripped tight jeans, his boots, a black t-shirt and a red hoodie. They were spread through out the room; Steve in an arm chair, Clint on the back of a couch, Sam and Wanda sitting on said couch, Bruce on the floor by one of the couches, Natasha was laying across the couch and Bucky and Tony were leaning against opposite walls. 

“Okay, anyone know what we’re talking about?” Wanda asks 

“We are going over yesterday and we’ll see where that goes” Sam says from his spot

“I’ll start then” Clint says putting up his hand

“Tony, what do you mean your dad found you after your first try?” Clint asked putting down his hand

“Ah, well, my mom found her medication gone one day and told my dad who had people look for it. He went to my room because he had, I don’t know a suspicion I took them. Anyway he came in and found me on the floor passed out and foam coming from my mouth. He woke me up, beat the living shit out of me and then had someone rush my to the hospital to get my stomach pumped.” Tony said shrugging like it didn’t bother him. It didn’t really.

“Fuck” Clint said making Tony smile

“Tony you said you shot yourself twice? I did it once and I only survived thanks to the other guy. How the hell did you survive two?” Bruce asked clearly confused

“Ah well the first one did go into my head got the scars from it but it didn’t do any damage to everyone surprise” Tony points to two spots on his head the entrance and exit places of the bullet

“And the second, well that one was a little different. I had taken the gun and since it didn’t work on my head, I put it to the side of my rib cage and fired.” Tony said lifting his shirt showing a scar on his ribs and another along the front of his ribs thin and long

“You survived both?!” Clint and Bruce shouted wide eyed

“Yeah, bit of a medical miracle. the first one went through my skull with out doing any real damage and the second got stuck behind one of my ribs but again didn’t do to much damage” Tony said waving a hand about

“You have the luck of a devil” Natasha said huffing out

“Well how do you think I got the nickname ‘Merchant of Death’? it wasn’t my death toll if thats what your thinking” Tony said hand on his hip proud of the fact

“Really?” Steve asked confused 

“Yep, I survive every thing including myself” Tony said chin up prideful

“How many people have tried?” Wanda asked now curious 

“Oh about 105” Tony said

“WHAT!?” the room exploded

“You survived a 105 assignation attempt?!!” Natasha said half standing now

“Yep, one of which was for the reactor although that was life saving” Tony said gloating because out of everyone he had more experience dying

“How did the reactor happen?” Steve asked

“I was in Afghanistan for a weapons demonstration and one day my convoy was hit. It killed a lot of soldiers and the one in my humvee were young roughly our age now maybe. Anyway it happened just after a I took a picture with one of them and in a blind panic I got out and fired back until the clip was empty. Then I threw the gun and ran off managing to hide behind a rock and pulled out my phone to send out an S.O.S. Yeah that didn’t happen since one of my own bombs landed next to me and explored while I was scrambling away from it. It threw me back and went through body vest the bombs shrapnel getting stuck in my chest as I bled through the vest.” Tony said wincing at the memory

“That was terrifying to hear” Clint said bumping his head against the wall

“And how they got the reactor in you?” Bruce asked clenching his hands together

“That was after the Ten Rings took my back to their base and had another prisoner who happened to be a doctor save my life since they needed be alive. It was a dirty cave and they used rusted metal for the casing and tools to use. Anyway I was awake the whole time they cut into my chest through my ribs, my lungs, lifting up my heart to move it. They redid the entire make-up of my torso which included taking out bits of lung and ribs. Anyway the reactor was open as in you could see my heart clear as day and they hooked it up to a car battery. And trust me when you have live wires attached to your heart getting beaten and water board sucks some serious ass” Tony said clenching his fists and looking angry

“I don’t think I wanted to know that” Sam said a few agreeing

“Yeah not really a nice story” Tony said sighing and leaning back against the wall again

“That had to be worse that my arm” Bucky said holding the metal on his shoulder with his real hand

“Oh I don’t know, maybe, you were already missing it when they grabbed you and you were put under right?” Tony asked looking at him arms crossed against his chest

“Yeah meaning you definitely had it worse” Bucky said smiling a little

“Makes you feel better about yourselves doesn’t it?” Tony asks looking at them

“Huh?” Steve says looking at him

“Knowing that through all the trauma you lived or saw was probably better that what I had” Tony says

“Maybe but it does help me move forward a bit.” Natasha says with a smile lighting up her face

“Oh?” Tony asks looking at her

“Yeah if you can survive all that and act they way you do now then that means I definitely can” She says pumping her fist in the air making Tony laugh

“Oh yeah way better out look on life” Clint says laughing

“I’m gonna use that now” Sam says smiling and shaking his head

“Definitely overcome-able” Steve says and Wanda agrees nodding her head

“What’s next then?” Tony asks smiling at them

“How are your arms?” Bucky asks noticing the wrapped arms

“Hmm? Oh healing nothing to bad” Tony says looking at them as he rolls his sleeves up above his elbows showing the full length

“Can I take a look?” Bruce asks getting up

“Hmm? Yeah sure, hold on i’ll find a seat” Tony sitting down on the arm of a couch where everyone could still see

“Then don’t look too bad” Bruce agrees undoing the bandages on both arms

“Anyone want a closer look?” Tony says waggling his eyebrows and smiles

“I will” Clint says as Bruce goes to throw out the bandages

“What’s thing with the burns?” Clint asks noticing that over the cutting were a good handful of cigarette burns

“Mmm a habit I picked up” Tony says running a finger lightly along one of the burns looking at it

“Habit?” Wanda asks

“Yeah my dad didn’t smoke but Obie his business partner and a few other close friends of his did and they always put them out on me when an ash tray wasn’t around” Tony says sighing wistfully 

“What about your mother?” Sam asks

“Oh she hated it, couldn’t stand it but Howard didn’t like her involved and often scared her out of the house for periods of time” Tony says licking his lips

“I can’t believe how much he changed” Steve whisper horrified 

“Relax Steve this was after the fact of you getting turned into a human popsicle” Tony says waving him off

“But still” Steve says but he does drop the subject

“What the fuck are we gonna do now?” Bucky asks gesturing to their bodies

“No fuckin idea Buckaroo” Tony says standing up again

“We aren’t going to school right?” Wanda asks

“Don’t think so” Sam says

“What about the world? What do we tell them?” Clint asks taking Tony’s spot on the arm of the couch

“I don’t know this is hard to explain” Steve says sighing

“No shit but most likely they’ll say we retired and went into hiding leaving younger versions of ourself to continue on” Tony says but he’s unsure himself

“Yeah this isn’t exactly something comforting to people” Natasha says looking down her shirt

“Wait what about our loved ones !!!!!??????” Bruce jumps up wide eyed

“I have a wife and kids! I’m not all that much older than my oldest!” Clint screams

“Tony?” Natasha says laying her hand on his arm

“It’s going to be hard but it’s your choice what to do” He said his voice was heavy and wet

“Tony” Sam said slowly understanding

“I’ll be fine it’s not like this is the first time” Tony says waving him off

“I don’t understand” Wanda says

“Tony’s technically the oldest out of all of us meaning his friends are older and in fact Rodney’s a few years older.” Bruce says sinking into his seat

“I’ll watch them pass” Tony says nodding his head 

“Boss it’s about Happy” FRIDAY intrudes 

“What is it?!” Tony says suddenly tense with tension 

“It’s from the hospital” FRIDAY says

“Going. I’m going” Tony yells racing from the room grabbing shoes as he runs out and pulling them on quickly

The group watch as Tony speeds away before following after him to one of the best hospitals in the city. They ask for Happy and are taken to the top floor and a private room. Inside were Pepper, Rodney, A woman and two small children; the woman was Happy’s wife Lidia and the child are his twins born after he was placed in a coma, Heather and Hunter. Tony was standing at the end of the bed breathing heavily and gripping the end rail tightly. They watched as Happy flat lined and the Tony collapsed to the floor tears pouring from his eyes says ‘sorry’ over and over again. Pepper quickly left tears in her eyes and hand over her mouth, Rodney was pulled out after a while to work on his issues like the fact he’s now in a wheel chair.

“Tony” Lidia said laying a hand on his back

“Im sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Tony said shaking arms wrapped clutching his waist

“This isn’t on you. You everything you could, and you have always taken care of us and you always will no matter your age” She said kissing his head before wiping her own tears and taking the two confused toddlers with her

“Please look after him” She whisper trying not to cry again as she made her way to the desk

“Oh my god” Sam whispered

“This isn’t going to go well” Bruce said

“How do we do this?” Wanda asked

“We can’t do- what do we do?” Clint said 

“I’ll call Fury” Natasha said walking away

“Im not ready” Steve whispered

“He needs to leave” Bucky said walking in

“Tony come on” He said gently kneeling next to Tony a hand on his back

“I killed him, I killed him, I killed him” Tony repeated staring at the floor as tears kept running down his face

“Tony we’re leaving” Bucky said roughly grabbing Tony’s arm and hauling him up by force

“Bucky” Steve said wearily

“Not now Stevie” Bucky said glaring back

“I did this, I KILLED HIM” Tony went from soft to screaming tugging at his hair, tears still flooding down his face

“Leaving now” Bucky rushed grabbing Tony and hauling him over his shoulder

“Back exit” Clint said as they all rushed out the back stair cases and through the door

“Another body, another tally, another grave” Tony said gripping his hair and curling into Bucky

“This is so bad” Wanda said as they reached the cars

“His mind isn’t ready for something like this, it’s already in a bad state” Bruce said climbing in to one of the cars

“He doesn’t leave anyones sight” Natasha said firmly the others nodding

Natasha and Wanda took the car Tony drove back while the others split into two groups. Taking the car was Sam, Steve and Clint they drove out after Tasha not far behind. In the truck was Bruce, Tony and Bucky, they were the last car and close behind as Bucky drove. Bucky had put Tony in the back with Bruce so Bruce could keep an eye on him during the drive. Bruce watched him closely but was afraid of Tony and what he could send Tony into so he just watched whispering comforting things. Tony didn’t respond he stayed curled in his seat gripping at his hair and sobbing until the tears dried up and he couldn’t make a sound, he didn’t stop crying though. The drive back was painfully long and when they finally got back to the compound there to meet them was Maria Hill, Phil Coulson and Nick Fury. Once the truck parked Bucky and Bruce joined the rest of the others who were climbing out all someone at the same time. Fury walked over to the truck and Bucky opened the door to where Tony still was and Fury sighed shaking his head. Fury had Coulson and Hill bring the kids in and have a talk about grief and how to deal with mourning. While they did that Fury gently took Tony from the truck and into his arms where Tony clung on for the life of him. His legs wrapped around Fury’s waist and arms around the mans neck breathing in hiccups. Fury held Tony up by an arm using the other to cradle Tony’s head, Fury also laid his head on Tony’s hushing him slightly. Fury after a few moments of just holding Tony brought him into the compound and had FRIDAY lock Tony’s floor to make sure he couldn’t self-destruct. 

Tony was laid down in a guest room and was quickly out after tiring himself out. Fury went back to the others and sat down as Coulson was finishing up. Fury added on that Tony reacted to most things with an extreme reaction and had a problem with hoarding guilt whether it’s guilt or not. He made sure they knew how to handle some thing like an extreme reaction and told them not to worry if something does happen. Fury told them it’s a lot to handle and it’s not something they should get on the first try but to notice things and try. Fury said if Tony had a reaction that was to hard to even think about handling to call for help whether it’s SHEILD or 911. Fury, Hill and Coulson had to unfortunately had to leave too soon but since Tony was sleeping and FRIDAY was watching the group decided to go to bed and try to sleep.


	2. Looking into the mind

“Don’t move” Tony harshly whispered

.

It’s be a week since Happy died and Tony was slowly going back to normal, he hated the twenty-four seven guard and the looks on cabinets. Tony did however like it when Bruce would spend the afternoon with him while sat fully clothes in the shower knowing Bruce was there so he wouldn’t cut himself. He liked when Clint made his favourites and ate with him or when Natasha would take him to get some real air, Sam and Wanda would watch movies with him always making sure they were Tony G-Rated. Steve would keep him company while he had nothing to do just sit with him in the lab and talk or draw keeping it from being quiet. Tony hated to admit it but the best art was that Bucky would end up sleeping with him, it was like a dirty secret because they had something since they first meant but this was different. Tony would wake up warm and secure in someones arms and it had been a very long time since he felt that, hell he only felt that with Pepper in the beginning. He would wake up to have Bucky laying half on top of him, shielding his body from any prying eyes, Bucky’s leg over one of his and an arm thrown over Tony’s waist. Tony would shift until he was facing Barnes and the tuck himself into the bigger males chest, his head tucked perfectly under Barnes’ chin.

.

Tony woke up and moaned a little as he stretched under the weight on top of him before rolling over and moving more into Barnes who was still sleeping soundly. Tony could feel one of Barnes’ legs between his and his arm tucked over Tony’s waist and Tony how good it felt. Tony knew he had issues with guilt and what he deserved but this just felt dirty to him like he was spreading black dirt over a white painting. Tony shouldn’t near anyone, he was dirty, filthy, stupid, dangerous, slut, disappointment, pathetic, control freak, suicidal, unwanted, shameful, cold, desperate, murderer, paranoid, powerless, and so many other things ran across his mind. Tony’s breathing had become shallow and fast as he stared at his hands seeing the invisible blood and blackness that oozed off him like thick tar. He watched as it slowly spread over onto Barnes’ skin and Tony panicked violently ripping himself away with enough force to throw himself of the bed. Barnes’ eyes snapped out and he sat up quickly looking for Tony who was sitting half sitting on the floor. He watched as Tony backed himself into a corner tears streaming down his face while he tried to get something off his hands. Bucky quickly got off the bed but had to stop when Tony pushed himself further into the corner his hands clutched to his chest keeping them away from Barnes.

“Tony” Bucky said softly

“No, you can’t” Tony sobbed shaking his head

“I can’t what?” Bucky asked kneeling on the floor

“Me. You can’t be near me. No one can be near me” Tony whispered harshly, his eyes holding pure fear behind the thick tears

“Tony-“ Bucky reached forward   
 “NO!” Tony screamed and Bucky quickly took back his hand

“Why can’t I be near you?” Bucky tried 

“I’m filthy, I’ll ruin you or kill you” Tony sobbed scratching his hands until they bled

“Tony stop” Bucky said grabbing Tony’s hands

“No no no no, you can’t touch me” Tony pleaded trying to pull away

“it’s okay” Bucky repeated softly

He gently pulled Tony to his chest and used his free hand to slid into Tony’s hair. They sat like that until Tony calmed down and apologized before he plastered on a smile and walked out. Bucky followed him but Tony was acting normal all though he did try to not touch anyone.That was until Wanda grabbed his arm to do something and Tony froze staring at her hand on his arm.

“Don’t” Bucky yelled pulling Tony back by his shirt

“I-“ Wanda tried but everyone was staring at Tony in shock

Tony was breathing heavy and still staring at his arm and Bucky had let go of his shirt but was still close. Tony took a few minutes before he came back smiling and waving them off saying it was a bad morning and they let it slid despite their suspicions. When Tony went to his room Bucky quickly explained what happened the morning and they all got the gist of it. Tony came back and the morning finished smoothly after that until a call came in. Tony who was dressed in heavy ripped skinny jeans and a t-shirt picked it up. Fury was calling in a problem for the avengers but both Tony and Bucky were benched at the moment so they had to wave the team off. Tony sat in the living room rubbing his finger over his scarred arms while Bucky went to change. Bucky came back in his own ripped jeans he button and fly still down and he parred a shirt in his hand. Tony looked up and then down and then back down before biting his bottom lip making Bucky huff out a laugh and head over. 

Just as Bucky went to say something FRIDAY set off an alarm saying the compound was under attack. Bucky and Tony stared wide eyed at each other for a few seconds before their minds caught up to them. Bucky grabbed Tony and ran off Tony scrambled getting up and tightened his hold on Bucky’s hand. They ran but there was no where to go the people attacking were everywhere and all the important areas were already closed off. Bucky took a sharp right into a room dragging Tony with him as they entered the locker room. The janitor closet was small but big enough for the both of them and empty to boot. They quickly climbed in and closed the door each giving a back to one of the lockers sides. Bucky was slid down the wall a bit his legs some what bent and his left foot touch Tony’s wall Tony was standing straight head against the wall eyes closed and trying to stop the blush that wanted to crawl up his face. The blush was caused by Bucky’s right leg between his and in the close quarters it meant Tony was practically sitting on it. It didn’t help to have Bucky’s hands on his waist fingers in the belt loops and Bucky was shirtless and his jeans open. Tony as trying not to move because of the way it worsen the situation and his hands were clutching Bucky’s arms as he watched out the lockers gills. 

“Don’t move” Tony whispered harshly

“Quiet” Bucky whispered back

“I’m serious” Tony whispered his head still turned towards the doors but he was looking at Bucky

“Oh” Bucky whispered smirking at Tony flushed face

“Yeah Oh, asshole” Tony whispered looking away as Bucky looked down at their bodies

“Just a little fun” Bucky whispered looking back up

“What?” Tony whispered before his eyes went wide and he gasped. Bucky had pulled Tony further up on his leg

“Relax, I don’t hear anyone” Bucky purred quietly his own breath picking up

“James~” Tony whined quietly as his chest heaved back arched off the wall but his head was still there facing Bucky

“Fuck” Bucky whispered looking at Tony’s half lidded eyes

“Ah” Tony gasped as he pulled himself up when Bucky’s thumbs began rubbing as his hips

“Hello sugar” Bucky whispered against Tony’s lips, their chests touching and Tony was high up straddled on his right leg

“You’re a fucker you know that” Tony whispered harshly as his hands slid up Bucky’s arms

“Oh doll I plan to be” He whispered one hand sliding from Tony’s belt loops to his ass

“Seriously?” Tony asked his voice heavy with lust but still quiet

“Seriously” Bucky whisper back pressing his forehead to Tony’s

“Mmhmm” Tony moaned as Bucky rolled his hips

“The-“ Tony tried but he was leaning into Bucky’s body

“Relax, I don’t hear them and I’m sure we got a good hour until the others finally get back to deal with them” Bucky said rolling his hips again

“Jamie~” Tony whined softly his head falling on Bucky shoulder

“Fuck, doll” Bucky quietly growled back both hands on Tony’s ass and his hips still rolling

“I’m a lot of work soldier” Tony purred softly trying not to moan as he dug fingers into Bucky biceps 

“Oh honey I know” Bucky said nudging Tony’s head with his

“James~” Tony whined looking up eyes half lidded with lust and his breath heavy

Bucky licked his bottom lip before pressing his lips to Tony’s swallowing Tony’s moan. It started soft and slow, just kissing and sucking bottom lips. Until Bucky bite Tony’s bottom lip and pulled slightly causing Tony to gasp and Bucky quickly deemed the kiss. Bucky could feel Tony’s nails digging into his biceps and the friction between them when he rolled his hips or moved the leg Tony was almost sitting on. The kiss became quick and heavy, their breath mixing as Bucky tightened his hands and Tony dug his nails. They didn’t go much farther Bucky still rolling his hips slow and controlled while Tony leaned into him their chest brushing against each other. They stayed like that for awhile before Tony pulled back breathing heavily barley watching as Bucky chased his lips.

“We need to get out of here before they come back” Tony said or tried to say

“Yeah” Bucky murmured catching Tony’s lips again for a quick kiss

“You need a shirt” Tony said as Bucky tugged lightly on his bottom lip

“Mmm” Bucky agreed staring into Tony’s eyes as he sucked the smaller boys bottom lip

“I’m sure I left marks” Tony gasped rolling his own hips

“Tony~” Bucky drawled his voice still heavy with lust

“We should leave now” Tony says rolling his hips as Bucky catches him in another kiss

“Right now” Bucky agreed between kisses

“Boss I hate to interrupt but the intruders are out and the avengers are touching down for a fight “ FRIDAy warned them 

“Come on” Tony says backing out of the locker Bucky’s hand s on his waist, their lips still touching

“Shame” Bucky sighed finally leaving Tony and tugging on his shirt which was thankfully a long sleeve

“Too good soldier boy” Tony whispered looking back at Bucky as he left the room

Bucky groaned leaning back a bit before he followed after him back to the living room. Both their faces were somewhat back to normal but they could blame it on adrenaline and low air. Tony stayed around while they brought the others into the loop and they were all debriefed before going back to his floor assuring them he’s fine now. They agreed since Tony was doing better and FRIDAY would alert them to anything if it did happen. Natasha noticed the look they were giving each other and cornered Bucky after everyone had gone their operate ways including Bucky going back to change for a run. Bucky resisted her for quite a while until he caved and told her everything wishing he hadn’t when he saw the way her face lit up. She let him go for his run under one condition that he gave her every little detail before she disappeared most likely to get Tony side of things.

“Tony~” Natasha purred loudly calling for him

“Nat?” Tony asked popping his head out the office door

“Can we talk?” She asked sweetly walking over to him

“I have a bad feeling. Why do I have bad feeling?” He asked shaking his head but there was a smile on his face

“So I just talked to Bucky” Natasha said sitting opposite of Tony in one of the chairs

“Oh no” Tony groaned banging his head on the desk

“Oh hush. Why didn’t you tell me? this is great” She said getting up to place her hand on his shoulder

“Because I’m a mental fuck and Barnes is still in recovery.” Tony said his face still pressed into the desk

“Tony” Natasha said quietly kneeling beside him

“Not to mention what would the others say? and cap, god cap” Tony said looking at her sitting up

“Tony, kitten, it’s gonna be fine. Your a perfect match and you love more than anyone” Natasha said taking his hands as he spun to face her

“But-“ she cut him off

“Bucky can handle cap and I promise you that Bucky loves the same if not more” She assures him

“I don’t-“ she cuts him off again

“He loved you the moment he saw you. Believe me ever since the whole ‘civil war’ thing ended he hasn’t shut up about you” She said knowing what Tony was worried about 

“We’ll see” Tony said smiling sadly but they let it drop and she headed back down 

Left alone Tony poured himself a glass off scotch and lit up a cigarette leaning back in the chair. He lost himself in though for a bit sipping on his scotch and blowing smoke circles. Until the phone rang and Pepper said that they should talk, the three of them, Rodney included of course. Tony agreed the fear clear in his voice but he hung up before she could say anything else. Tony was going to meet them at Peppers house and he kind of wished her new fiancé would be out. Tony liked him and he made Pepper happy but it just made the reality of the situation so much worse. They would meet tomorrow, Friday, and somehow Tony didn’t manage to sleep. He was sleeping better but tonight Tony couldn’t sleep instead climbing onto the roof and lying down on his back watching the stars. It’s morning when he wakes from a doze and heads inside to shower and change. He’s full of restless energy and anxiety but he focuses on showering and getting clean clothes.

Tony puts on a pair of tight blue jeans, tan chukkas, an MIT shirt he stole from Rodney and one of Rodney’s stolen sweat shirts. He pulled the sleeves of the sweater down until his hands disappeared and patted his pockets. Tony felt his phone, wallet and keys nodding to himself and walking downstairs where everyone was easting. Steve offered Tony some but Tony shook his head already feeling sick as he played with the tattered cuffs of the sleeves. They helped pass the time until the car Pepper sent came around and Tony left feeling like he was being driven to another court marshal. The drive wasn’t long but it felt like he was chewing on glass and the sick feeling only worsened when Pepper’s house came into view. The driver stopped the car out front and Tony thanked him as he climbed out waiting for the car to disappear before he went to the door.

“Tony” Pepper sighed opening the door as he raised his hand to knock

“Hi?” Tony said his face covered in fear and his voice sounded so much younger than him

“Oh Tony” Pepper sighed bending down to hug him

“This feels so weird” Tony whispered as Pepper hid her face in his neck and he had his hands on her arms

“I know” She said pulling back 

“Come on Rodney’s already” Pepper said pulling him into the house

“This is way more terrifying than I imagined and I have a very vivid imagination” Tony said as he saw Rodney in his wheel chair’

“Oh wow flash backs” Rodney laughed looking at Tony

“Yeah” Tony let out a watery laugh playing with the hem of the sweater

“Come here Tones” Rodney said opening his arms

“it’ll be okay Tony” Pepper said watching Tony run into the other mans arms most likely crying

“I don’t want to loose you” He sobbed into Rodney’s shoulder

“You won’t loose use” Tony said crying herself as she kneeled next to them

“I am” Tony sobbed looking at her

“Tones” Rodney said softly

“Your going to die and I’m going to watch you get older knowing that I’m going to join you” Tony sobbed gripping Rodney’s and Pepper’s shirts

“Tony this doesn’t change anything” Pepper said wiping away her tears

“Nothing could change this Tony” Rodney said squeezing the boys shoulder

“I don’t want this” Tony sobbed as Pepper tried to wipe away his tears

“I know Tony, I know” Pepper said crying again

“This wasn’t part of the plan but Tony we will always be with you no matter what happens to us” Rodney said through his own tears

They talked for a while longer all of them crying, well mostly Tony since Pepper and Rodney were able to stop for a while. Finally Tony left a little after six and headed back to the compound, his tears finally stopped and his breathing somewhat even. Tony is fine until he steps into the foyer of the compound before he drops to his knees sobbing and curling in on himself. Natasha is the closest and runs over calling his name but when she finds him sobbing on the floor she kneels down next to him and pulls him into a hug. One by one the others join them and most of the end up crying too because this was their life now they couldn’t go back nothing was the same. Clint was probably crying the hardest next to Tony knowing he would have to do something about his family and seeing Tony come back from his just kind of shattered the last bit of idealism for him. It took a long time for the to calm down but they did and moved to the living room all of them squishing onto one couch under blankets and tangled together. The spent the entire night watching kids movies until one by one they fell asleep on the couch where Coulson found them the next morning. 

Pepper had called Coulson to check on them the day after because they just had a very hard talk with Tony that still had her holding back tears. Coulson had gone over at lunch and found the compound only quiet which had time a little worried but when he saw the credits of a kids movie on TV and a giant pile of teens on the couch he felt his heart twinge. On the ends of the couch were Steve and Bucky on opposite ends, Wanda was sex to Steve curled against him and Clint was laying on the top of the couch like a cat. Bruce and Sam were in the middle almost falling off the couch and Natasha was in between Bucky’s legs and Tony between hers making the there of the like a train. Coulson sighed and sent Fury an update before turning off the TV and going to the kitchen where he started to make lunch.They got up slowly waking each other up by moving and talking until everyone was in the kitchen eating and talking still half asleep. Clint declared that he was going to talk to Laura today and that he was going to find out whats going to happen to them. Bruce patted him on the back and Tony nodded before smiling and leaning over to ruffle his blonde hair. The atmosphere lightened and it was good as they headed off some to change, some to exercise, some to do whatever else.

Clint had gone back to his room and locked the door before turning on the lights and moving his laptop onto the bed. He had rolled up the bottom of his sweatpants and was in a zip up hoodie vest wringing his hands unsure of the idea. But he took a deep breathe and sat down crossed legged infant of the laptop and pulling it open. Clint felt like he was going to explode as he turned it on and opened the video chat clicking on Laura’s name and watching it ring. He gulped when the call was wandered and the video screens loaded until he saw her face confused and surprised.

“Hi Laura” Clint said still scared

“Clint?” She asked wide eyed

“Yeah about that. . .” Clint said

They talked for a while but it ended in tears and apologizes knowing it was impossible for them. They would sign the divorce papers and he was going to stay away leaving them alone. Laura would talk to the kids for the both of them and Clint ended the call still crying. He didn’t want to be alone right now and so he wandered out until he came across the library. Bruce and Wanda were looking at books when Clint walked in still crying catching their attention. They went over and hugged him, comforted him and helped him sit down so they could talk. They gave their sympathy and words when they found out what was happening and rubbed their hands along his back and arms. When dinner came around everyone was gathered and Clint told them everything, the mood of the room was said but they all knew it was for the best. Clint couldn’t eat and just sat with them listening to the small bit of conversation that was going on but he wasn’t paying attention. Clint had zoned out until he felt a warm heavy wait on his back and looked back to see Tony draped across his back smiling a sad knowing smile. Clint huffed a laughed and turned back engaging in the conversation this time as the mood lightened.It was hard but he had prepared himself for this and he had been away for years at a time so it wasn’t as bad as it could be. When Clint climbed into bed that night he didn’t sleep, he lay awake staring at the wall and clutching his blankets.

He lay there for a few hours until someone entered his room making his sit up quickly and search the room. He found Tony a finger to his lips and relaxed, he got up and Tony led him outside to the zen garden. They sat down in the centre on a rock and laid down watching the stars and Tony called out constellations. They weren’t the only ones for long because soon every single avenger was there talking about stars and their stories. Clint was smiling and laughing by the end of it and so was everyone else the worse was over for now and it was nice to freeze reality for a bit like this. 

.

The next few days are peaceful and quiet nothing too amazing or upsetting. Clint signed the divorce papers and sent them back and that night they watched movies and swapped stories.They tried making cookies together all of them and that turned out to be a disaster, ingredients everywhere but the cookies were actually pretty good. Tony took them to a private beach where they spent the day swimming and rough housing enjoying the heat and sun. Sam and the other two army brats went to the base and hung out with Rodney for a bit while Pepper took the girls out for some girl time. Bruce, Clint and Tony had the day to themselves testing different weapons and doing experiments. The time around them had frozen for a bit leaving them to enjoy the moment and ignore the reality for a while but nothing lasts forever and soon enough that crystal mirror shattered. 

It shattered with enough force to send them spiralling down a checkered twisting road into a whole new world. They got a call about a villain causing havoc and went to put it to a stop only the villain disappeared and so did they. One minute they were dressed and ready for battle the next their stuck in a world of make believe and baring a different character. They had one goal to be let go, finish the puzzle at the end of the story.

Tony ended up being the mad hatter which was quiet fitting really.

Wanda had been dressed for Annie and still even had her powers.

Sam was dressed in adventure gear like in national treasure, it wasn’t so bad.

Bruce was dressed as the main man in Flubber which suited him quite well.

Clint was like the main boy in princess mononoke and he was quite pleased.

Natasha was dressed as jasmine which didn’t totally hate but she was still very unhappy.

Steve was dressed like someone from narnia and liked it even if he didn’t understand the reference. 

Bucky was dressed like the beast which had him grumpy and everyone else laughing. 

 

“Oh my god ahahaha” Tony laughed pointing at Bruce

“Shut up Tony” Bruce huffed but it did you like something he already owned

“Lets go” Bucky growled crossing his arms

“But that is so perfect” Clint said trying not to laugh

“Uh-hu laugh it up tights boy” He grubbed back

“There not tights” Clint snapped 

“Okay, Bucky’s right we should go” Steve said every the knight

“But where?” Wanda said looking pretty darn cute

“No idea” Sam said sighing, he really wanted to go home

“Come on” Tony yelled running down another path

The others chased as he laughed almost hysterically down the path heading into the middle of a scary looking forest. Tony only stopped when he saw another path this one driving off black steam and looked very sinister. Tony being the mad hatters spitting mind state went to step on it when someone grabs his arm and tugs him back. He looks up and there’s Bucky;

“You ass” He huffed catching his breath

“Jeez Tony” Sam said leaning against a tree

“The fuck are we now?” Clint said adjusting the arrows on his back

“No idea” Wanda said tucking her hair behind her ears

“Should we head back?” Natasha asks as she catches her breath

“Oh my god no” Tony laughed pointing behind them to see everything had vanished in the forest

“TONY” They all yelled

“Okay someone else pick” Steve says

“And someone keep Tony on a leash” Sam snaps still huffing

“Well” Tony pouted fixing his big crazy top hat

“I got him, someone pick already” Bucky says still holding Tony’s arm

“I’ll pick” Wanda say choosing a thin red dirt trail

“Anyone else hate magic?” Clint asks as they follow Wanda

“Here Here” Sam says holding up a hand

“I think we’re coming to another cross road” Wanda says as they enter an open field of sunflowers

“Anyone see a path?” Bruce asks looking around

“No” Tony says looking up and around

“Here Nat” Steve say folding his hands together and putting them out

“Okay” Natasha steps on his hands and he lifts her up just above the sunflowers

“See anything?” Bruce asks fixing his glasses

“Maybe” She says jumping down

“Where?” Sam asks looking at her

“Over there” She points to the far left corner

“Alright lets go” Steve says as they head that way

“Nice one Nat” Clint says as they find the path

“But look” Wanda says pointing to the area around the path

“Ominous” Bruce says looking at the crumbling earth and the cracked dug up road

“Let’s go” Tony whines from the back next to Bucky

“Calm down crazy” Sam says but they head down it anyway Natasha leading

“Anyone else feel like these paths are a little strange?” Steve asks thinking of all the paths so far

“Yeah, there like tailored” Bucky says pulling Tony along

“Who hasn’t picked yet?” Bruce asks dodging a rather big crack

“Steve, Bucky, Clint, Sam and Bruce” Tony says almost tripping but Bucky keeps him up

“So one of us will have to pick next probably” Clint says ducking under a branch

“Get ready then” Natasha says as the area opens up

“Woah” They say looking around at the metal trail track yard, they begin looking for a path

“Got one!” Sam yells waving them over to a swampy trail

“Why does yours have to be swampy” Wanda whines looking at it

“Hell if I know” Sam says

“Here” Steve says bending down for her to climb on

“Right, Bucky let Tony go, and bend down” Natasha orders walking over

“Yes my lady” Bucky mumbles letting Tony go and picking up Natasha 

“Okay Okay Go Go” Tony says grinning and making shooing motions with his hands

“Going” Sam says rolling his eyes

“Ew” Clint says stepping in after him

“Relax Clint” Bruce says following them

“Thanks Steve” Wanda says looking at his feet in the swamp 

“No problem” Steve says looking back to check on Bucky 

“Ready?” Bucky asks stepping in 

“All good” Natasha says ducking a branch covered in witches hair

“Well this is interesting” Tony says looking down where he was walking on the swamp not in it like the others

“What?” Clint asks looking back

“This” Tony says bypassing them all walking on the top

“The fuck?” Sam says wide eyed

“The fuck indeed” Tony says looking at his feet

“Only Tony” Natasha muttered

“Crazy is as crazy does” Tony says swaggering away pass the group to be in the lead

“Only Tony” Steve sighs agreeing

They walk for awhile this one longer than most of them maybe roughly the same length as Tony’s. They finally reach another area that was a bunch of posts spread out across deep water. Like water measures in a river on this area was in some what of a circle.

“Carefully” Tony says going to step out

“TONY” Clint and Sam yell as Tony is suddenly yanked into the water

“Out. I want Out” Tony snaps when his head surfaces

“Here” Sam and Clint offer their hands as the others find a post

“I hate water” Tony sighed as they pulled him onto an empty post

“Tony” Natasha called from her own

“Yes~” he said turning towards her

“Catch” She yells tossing his hat

“Really” Tony says offended as he dumps out the water and put on the wet hat

“Okay some hurry up and find a path” Bruce yells watching the water like the others

“Got one, over here guys” Clint yells looking at the zip line

“Oh this might be fun” Steve says hopping over

Clint is first followed by Steve, Sam, Bruce, Wanda, Tony, Natasha and the last being Bucky. The zip line is long with a few sketchy parts but not too bad really. At the bottom it opened up into a place covered in mirrors or mirror pieces.

“Now this is giving me a headache” Bucky says looking at all the reflections

“Yeah i’m getting sick” Bruce says

“Look for a path” Sam says

“Yes sir” Clint says lazily saluting

“My turn” Bruce says looking at the polished floor of the trail

“This might be bad” Steve says their feet still wet

“Might as well give it a go” Tony says running and then slips along the floor for quite a ways holding his hat

“Me next”Clint says running and skidding

“Im in” Bruce says following them

“Im gonna suck at this” Wanda says and she ends up bumping into the three boys

“Away we go” Natasha say linking arms with the two super soldiers and they down

“Half way” Clint says once their all together using each other for support 

They skid into a beach making them all fall and then scrambling away to dodge the next in coming person.

“BEACH!” Bruce yells surprised as he face plants

“HUH?” Clint says just as Bruce moves only to face plant

“OH MY GOD” Wanda says meeting the sand but Clint catches her

“I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS” Sam yells as he crashes in the sand

“I HATE THE BEACH” Steve yells after lifting his head from the sand

“LIGHTEN UP CAP” Natasha yells as she lands on him

“JESUS!” Bucky says as he hits the sand but manages not to fall just stumbles away 

“Any one wondering whats going to happen to Tony?” Clint asks looking down the path

“Oh definitely” Bruce says as they all turn to watch the path

Sure enough Tony came down the path flying much faster than everyone else giving him the momentum to slid across the sand aways spinning. 

“Any one else surprised?” Tony asks teetering to face them

“Ha not really” Bucky says holding out a hand to steady him

“Steve, Bucky, it’s up to you” Natasha says

“Oh joy” Bucky sighs

“Relax Buck I found a path” Steve says pulling back some brush to show a lightly snowed on path

“I hate the cold” Sam mutters

“We’ll see” Clint says patting his shoulder

The trail is dusted with snow but on either side is a blizzard. The trail winds up and down hills and along side hidden mountains. But it’s not cold and in fact it’s mildly warm to them and Bucky had to keep slapping Tony’s hand away from the sides when he said it was for science. The area it opened up to was nothin like the others it was a blank room with a single light that shone down on a podium. One the podium was a card;

“Bucky’s end” Bruce sighs out relieved

“If we pass the puzzle” Clint says as they walk over

“It can’t be too hard” Wanda says

“Don’t jinx it” Sam shouts

“Honestly” Natasha mutters

“I just want to go home” Steve mutters

“Looks like one chance” Bucky says as they reach the card

“Someone read it” Wanda says nervous

“I will; ‘You have made it to the end and now the puzzle is almost done; your puzzle is- to get out you must first get in” Bruce reads

“What?” Clint said

“I have no idea” Sam said

“to get out you must first get in” Wanda repeated

“There’s no doors or windows” Natasha said looking around

“theres nothing here” Steve said

“Good lord” Bucky muttered shaking his head

“Got it” Tony said and watched as everyone turned to look at him

“you have the answer?!” Clint said

“PFFT Sure” Tony said making a face

“What is it?” Wanda asked

“Simple” Tony said taking off his hat ad digging in 

“Tony” Steve said wearily when Tony pulled out a gun


End file.
